


【九辫】月老红线

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 张云雷瞧他愣在那里，没什么表示，也没什么反应，便假装放轻松了些语气，抬起头笑着逗他：“是吧媳妇儿？”他也笑，应和道：“那可不，我这，深得你厚爱，八辈子修来的福分了。”可心却颤抖了一下。那一刻，他似乎以为他们是真的。





	【九辫】月老红线

**Author's Note:**

> ＊LOFTER作者：试探  
＊第一篇九辫同人，试水文  
＊很甜哦

  
【1】  
  
师傅说过，在台上谁心虚谁就扇扇子。杨九郎发现张云雷总是在台上自己给他开小黄车的时候拿起扇子扇，长吐一口气，像是要把这暧昧不明的气息散去，有时还会通红了脸拿手捂着，背过身去。  
  
杨九郎不禁笑道：“姆们角儿脸皮真薄。”  
  
作为“睡粉”“骑河马”“黄焖鸡”等诸多名场面的主角，张云雷臊得抄起眼前顺手的武器手绢就朝杨九郎扔过去。  
  
杨九郎也不躲，接住张云雷没扔几米远但还是奔向他的大白手绢，笑嘻嘻的赶紧去扶他的角儿：“成了张老师，别闹了，咱们回家。”  
  
张云雷生病了还乱折腾，不让人省一丁点儿的心。杨九郎为此还特意到他家去照顾他，怕这小祖宗又闹出什么事儿来。  
  
每次在台上张云雷语气慌张地说“有人暗算我”而杨九郎立即哄他安心说“没有人暗算你，没事，我保护你”的时候，辫儿总是挂起一抹不经意的笑意，这笑意被杨九郎捕捉到甜进了心坎里。杨九郎知道，他们家角儿就等着这句话呢。  
  
他倒了杯热水，细心地吹了吹，那水周围弥漫出一团白气。他把杯子拿在手中晃了晃，尝了一口，不烫嘴，才递给床上坐着的张云雷。  
  
张云雷咕嘟咕嘟喝下大半杯，把杯子往床头柜上一撂，一抹嘴，便突然抓住杨九郎的胳膊，反身把他往床上一压，就将他一只手困在他自己的头顶上。张云雷一边锁住他的手，一边把他围起来，紧贴着他的身侧。  
  
杨九郎怕磕着碰着他的角儿，一直拿另一只手小心的护住他的身子，顺势躺倒在了床上，极其宠溺的笑道：“哎呦呦，张老师，您这还钉着钢板呢，就敢这么玩儿，也不怕把自己伤着喽。”  
  
张云雷招春的桃花眼一弯，眼神温柔得快要溢出水来，手却把护在自己身旁的杨九郎的胳膊也压在他头上，有些坏笑的看着身下的人，贴近了他的脸说：“这不是跟你玩呢嘛。”  
  
那个“你”咬字很重，让杨九郎一下子感觉到了自己的特殊感。  
  
张云雷身上有伤力气不够，攻不过三秒，手一软撑不住身子，便整个人都跌在了杨九郎身上。  
  
九郎双手抱住自家角儿的腰，不禁心里一揪。张云雷自出事之后，这身子骨便单薄了许多。  
  
谁知张云雷也眼中泛酸，偏过了头。他刚才趁机在杨九郎身上捏了一把，着实没捞着些肉。他想起从他住院开始，如何也没减下肥去的杨九郎突然暴瘦，一见他就忍不住掉眼泪，还努力撑住不想让他看见。  
  
太不容易了，都太不容易了。杨九郎拍拍张云雷的背，把他翻过来放好，给他盖上被子。  
  
张云雷一直偏着头没说话，静静地看着杨九郎细心的为他掖好被子，捋了捋他的头发。  
  
他闭了眼，听见杨九郎轻轻的哄他说：“先睡吧，辫儿。”  
  
等到张云雷的呼吸声逐渐趋于平稳，杨九郎为了不吵醒他，蹑手蹑脚地穿上鞋，套上大衣，装着钥匙就出了门。  
  
门“咣”地扣上的那一声，张云雷毫无征兆的睁开了眼。他把上身撑起来，侧身看床头柜———空空如也，水杯怕他一抬手打碎被杨九郎给收走了———杨九郎没给他留纸条。  
  
想都不用想，杨九郎心思缜密，肯定是看他家里没有药，光喝热水也不是个办法，给他买药去了。  
  
药店离张云雷家有一段距离，杨九郎有事都会给他留纸条，不留的———这估计是打算在他醒之前就赶回来。  
  
让他睁开第一眼就看见，自己陪在他的床前。  
  
张云雷沉默了半响，随即躺回床上，把被子整理成原样，闭眼睡了。  
  
【2】  
这几天演出太多，而且一个接着一个连着，不给人喘气的时间。张云雷在这段紧张的日子里弦绷着没什么事，但等商演几场结束之后放松下来，身子一松懈，这积压的病就来了。  
  
天一黑，这天儿可就黑了———张云雷喝完杨九郎冲给他的药，小祖宗又开始闲不住了。  
  
“杨九郎！”张云雷头发有些乱，穿着大开领口的睡衣，正襟危坐在枕头上，神情严肃的看着他。  
  
杨九郎正洗完碗从厨房里出来，拿了张手纸擦手，就听见张云雷在叫他：“怎么了辫儿？”  
  
张云雷微仰起头，把手一抬：“左右！”  
  
杨九郎把纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里，笑着走到床边上：“哎，咱张老师真敬业啊，回家了也不说歇歇。”他脱了鞋爬上床去，拉着张云雷的睡衣领子往上提了提，细了看，有两个小点撑着细腻的布料突兀出来。  
  
“你说，你那些自称二奶奶的小姑娘们看到你现在这么个……”看了看张云雷因为生病而添了些红晕的脸，喉结上下滚动了一下，“欲气。欲气的样子，可不得疯咯。”  
  
张云雷不小心顺着杨九郎说的话往下想了想，脑袋里就充满了荧光棒和一群人抓狂的女人歇斯底里地大喊：“二爷啊！啊！二爷！别抽烟了！抽…抽我吧！”他憋不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，随后张口道：“她们看不到的，这不是只给你看嘛。”  
  
杨九郎愣了一下，张云雷抓住这空档突然喊了一声：“左右！”  
  
杨九郎脑子没来得及思索，脱口而出道：“右！”  
  
张云雷把手抬起来对着杨九郎，挑了挑眉：“伺候，了———！”  
  
杨九郎也配合他。他装出张云雷在台上满不在乎地一手解俩扣：“早说啊。”  
  
杨九郎里面没穿衣服，他的睡衣是上身扣子一路下来的，解了几颗，露出胸前暂白一片。张云雷一看便红了脸，索性闭眼往下移了移身子躺在床上，嘴里却笑着调戏那人道：“来吧来吧来吧。”  
  
杨九郎真的把手从张云雷睡衣上身的边角探进去，在他胸前摸了一把。张云雷一哆嗦，那手温热的感觉就消失了，换上的是衣料落下来的兜空感。  
  
杨九郎把手抽了出来，三步并两步地跑去关了灯，随后蹿上床去，给张云雷盖上被子，自己也搭上一角：“我说啊，辫儿，咱以后别老这样。”  
  
“为什么啊？”张云雷感觉心里骤然一沉，胃像是被什么东西狠狠捏了一把，非常不舒服。  
  
杨九郎没有注意到张云雷的不适。他坏笑道：“容易爱上。”  
  
灯已经关了，看不见张云雷迷茫的眼神散去后轻微提起的嘴角。静谧的房中，他能听见自己一下下强烈的心跳。  
  
张云雷的心情极其复杂。他是喜欢杨九郎，但他没胆子，也没道理觉得杨九郎喜欢自己。要是人家没意思不愿意搭理自己，自己却舔着脸楞往上蹭，这是有点太不要脸了些。  
  
关键是他和杨九郎逗闹的时候，杨九郎还一直依着他。这半真半假的态度，让张云雷实在也掌握不好怎么个尺度。甚至有的时候杨九郎先开口逗着他玩，他也应和着，仿佛这就是他们的日常游戏罢了。  
  
张云雷盯着杨九郎的睡颜看，用手探了探他的呼吸。安稳，平和，完全没有他这么强烈的反应。张云雷叹了口气，平躺下来，用手揉了揉眉心。  
  
这么下去也不是个办法。他要不就坦白，杨九郎接受他或者躲避他，最后再也见不得；要不就选个安稳的法子，瞒着他，瞒他一辈子。  
  
可张云雷自己不甘心。  
  
但坦白又有什么用呢？就算杨九郎答应了，也可能是因为疼他。他张云雷想要的东西杨九郎什么没给啊———他怀疑要是自己以命威胁杨九郎和他在一起，杨九郎绝对会二话不说的同意。  
  
他突然想这么无耻地尝试一次。  
  
黑夜不允许他再想事情，没去了弯月，只个天空留下点点星辰。张云雷的眼皮越来越重，待月亮重新从云层中探出头来，他已经牵着杨九郎的手，沉沉睡去了。  
  
【3】  
  
在张云雷歇了几天好的差不多了以后，桃儿就又给八队安排了演出。杨九郎一声叹息，角儿又工作起来不注意身体了。  
  
进酒店分房间放东西，杨九郎不负众望地又没带洗漱用品。待张云雷半嗔怪地问起，他便嬉皮笑脸道：“这不是有你带着呢嘛，就用你的。”  
  
张云雷学孟鹤堂叉腰，一脸无奈的对着眼前的人说：“哎，你是不知道我有洁癖啊。”  
  
“知道知道。”杨九郎拍拍他的肩，一屁股坐在酒店的床上，压着床抖了三抖，“这都习惯成自然了，一时半会儿也改不了啊。怎么，辫儿，你不想借我，那我就只能去楼下找那帮人借了啊。”  
  
张云雷一听这话明显不乐意了。他把洗漱袋子从行李箱里拽出来砸到杨九郎身上，嫌弃道：“给你，都给你，行了吧？”  
  
洁癖的人总是会为了那个特别的人而底线全无。对于张云雷来说，这个人就是杨九郎了。  
  
杨九郎带着得意的小眼一眯，把袋子放在地上，身子往后一倾就把腿盘了起来，自顾自的刷着手机。  
  
张云雷洗了把脸，刚拿起毛巾擦，就听见杨九郎在床上喊：“辫儿，彪哥说看见街上有一群阿姨堵着，那儿好像是有个集市，你去不去？就在酒店外面过几条街。”  
  
他毛巾挂好，脑子正在思考，就听见那人自问自答道：“嗨，别去了，我去吧。你身子得养着，感冒又刚好，回头被风一吹，再生个病，我可担不起这个责任。”  
  
张云雷拍了拍自己的脸，把水晾晾从洗手间出来：“怎么不去？去。”  
  
杨九郎把手机放下：“你说他们那么多人，挤来挤去的，万一一下把你摔地上了伤着，或者再吵起来，怎么办吧。”  
  
张云雷没理他。他把拖鞋换下，弯腰要想穿运动鞋。杨九郎看他动作不方便，连忙跑过去把鞋帮他穿上。  
  
张云雷看着蹲在地上的人为他细心地系上鞋带，放缓了语气，无所谓地对他说：“她们不会跟我吵的，要是她们去找了你的麻烦，我就去讹她们。你跟紧着我点。”  
  
五分钟后，张云雷坐在了杨九郎的车里，哼着《毓贞》就去向了到集市的路。杨九郎坐在驾驶座上，安慰自己带着他不为什么，就为一般的妇女干不过张云雷。  
  
集市远没有杨九郎在丢小孩儿的电视剧里看到的那般无序。大集市总是夜里比白天更为好看，一到了晚上便灯火通明。因为临近过节，所以路旁小摊上挂了五彩各色的灯笼，给小道渲染了气氛，像是有了人气，生了魂。  
  
杨九郎搀扶着他家角儿下来，慢慢悠悠地穿行在人流中，走走停停，遇到好玩的便站住了脚多看几眼睛。杨九郎的眼神紧盯着张云雷，已经成了习惯。就像他这辈子的使命，就是保护那人。  
  
他看见淡淡的光晕洒在张云雷那柔软的头发上，给上面添了一层光洁的银白色。那人不知看见了什么，一笑，弯起妖媚的桃花眼，眼下点缀卧蚕托起，嘴角一勾，就胜似天仙。  
  
他像那一壶初春岁月里的桃花酒，香气扑鼻，使人即使没尝到，也会沦陷其中。  
  
杨九郎觉得自己已经醉了。  
  
他不知道，他的角儿笑着，是因为看到了小摊桌上铺的白布映的他们的影子，角度有些奇怪，看起来他的影子像张云雷。而张云雷的影子呢，像他。  
  
他们本不是一人，相遇便成缘分。年月里互补，活成天造地设的一对。  
  
人们不会无理由的相遇，这是真理。可……如果注定了不能在一起，为什么命运胡乱沌在人生中插一刀，让他们爱恨纠缠，为彼此疯狂至极，却只能小心翼翼？  
  
彪哥在群里提及的一群阿姨终于热热闹闹地出现在了眼前。她们堵在那一个地方，不知道在买什么。  
  
两个人就安静地等。等到眼前的人散去了，他们才好奇地围过去。  
  
那是……什么？  
  
【4】  
  
摊面上有个大牌子，写着“祝福绳，幸运牌子，送亲朋好友，买一赠一”。桌上都是一些小饰品，一筐的木牌子吊着红色袋子，系上个铃铛，牌面上面写着：xxx（空白，写名字），祝你一生平安”或者“岁岁如意”这样的语句。  
  
另一边是玉石串的小手链，小项链，手镯，如意饰品，观世音牌等等铺开了桌子。最外面是红绳编的串一个饰物或系成五花八门的结，戴在手脚上保平安的。一条红线垂下来，沿着线尾向上望去，线头被握在铺主手上。那是一个小姑娘，她的手随意穿梭了几下，便完成了一个好看的如意结。  
  
张云雷把手撑在桌上，指着她手中的红绳：“哎，姑娘，这个怎么卖？”  
  
姑娘都认识他们。如果是相声专场，可能她也会疯狂起来。可她这时不知为什么，好像有什么莫名的东西牵引着，她并没有她想象地体现出那般狂热，只是笑着答他：“你们要的话，不用钱。”  
  
“也好，不用钱财来定下。”张云雷在心中想了一下，开口道：“我就借两个线头，谢了姑娘。”  
  
摊主觉得有些奇怪，但也没说什么，拿起剪刀，剪了两段红线递给他。  
  
张云雷想把线绕成圆形系上，可奈何摔过受了伤，手也伤着做不了精细活，额头便生了一层薄汗。杨九郎见状帮他把线圈绕好，做成两个小环的样子，放进张云雷的手心里。  
  
“辫儿，这要干嘛啊？”杨九郎看着他把无用的红线郑重其事地收起来，有些哭笑不得地疑惑道。  
  
张云雷没做过多解释。道了谢，付了小姑娘自己的签名，就拉着杨九郎走了。  
  
杨九郎被拽到了一个稍稍僻静的地方，只见张云雷把红线环拿出来，一个戴在自己的第四只上，另一个认真地给杨九郎捋顺了无名指，戴上。  
  
只是一个简单至极的红线头，打了一个结。张云雷抬起杨九郎的手，仔细地端详着他刚才的杰作。他们俩的手都非常好看，一个骨节分明，一个秀气的很，放在一起简直就是天生尤物。  
  
杨九郎看着眼前的人闭起了眼，睫毛微颤，俯下身，轻轻地在他带红绳的指上吻了一下。  
  
待他恍惚之余，他听见张云雷轻声说：“九郎，我以余下的月老线头，换与你在这情爱世间苟且偷生，不离不弃。”  
  
像是一个盛满水的钵体被弹了一下。水中波声瞬间扩散开来，一圈一圈的在撞击到钵体上，余音再被反弹回来。  
  
张云雷瞧他愣在那里，没什么表示，也没什么反应，便假装放轻松了些语气，抬起头笑着逗他：“是吧媳妇儿？”  
  
他也笑，应和道：“那可不，我这，深得你厚爱，八辈子修来的福分了。”  
  
可心却颤抖了一下。那一刻，他似乎以为他们是真的。  
  
一起倚着墙边歇下来，他试探地问道：“辫儿，你不去求一下咱俩吗？不刚那姑娘也卖祝福保佑的牌子，街口有正好一大树，我估计那儿得被挂满喽。”  
  
他有点希望张云雷答应下来，给他们写一个一生在一起那种意思的牌子，挂树上，风一吹，和其他人的一起飘起来，铃铛一响，那福佑能被神明看到。  
  
他满怀希冀地看向旁边的人。可张云雷垂下了眼，摇了摇头：“不去。”  
  
“咔嚓”一声，心中有什么东西碎了。  
  
张云雷牵起他的手，摩挲着他的手指，看着对面的人群缓缓地开了口：“我啊，不求上天庇佑，不求世人皆知。就你知，我明，就足够。”  
  
杨九郎转头看向他。那一晚风柔世间，星沉月朗。  
  
张云雷可能发觉自己说的过多了，坐在回程车上时便一言不发。两个人都怀揣着自己的心事，一路上没有了什么交谈。到了酒店才发现时间过晚，收拾一下行李，便匆忙睡下了。  
  
【5】  
  
几天的演出非常成功，来听他们说（xiu）相（en）声（ai）的观众都吃的一把好九（狗）良（粮），心满意足地回去了。  
  
这不开个庆功宴也不行啊，给自己交代不过去。所以他们找了个饭馆打算好好吃一顿，歇歇，然后就启程回去。  
  
几个人特意中午没吃多少，就等着晚上的大餐。一天仍然没有特什么特别的，只是夕阳的余晖洒落下来，能看见队长以及队长夫人手里手上缠的被照耀的泛金光的红线。  
  
一行人都是熟过头的，也没客气什么，到了饭店就轮一圈点，上来就开吃，又要了几瓶酒。  
  
夜色暗淡下来，人们心中的戒备也越发地松懈下来精神渐渐被麻痹了。某位的手又开始不老实了。  
  
杨九郎即使懒得低头，也知道是张老师的凉爪子伸进了他的大短裤里，盘他的大腿。他忽然想到有一次采访，问一般在一起做什么。张老师半笑着摇头说我们干的事都你们播不了。这可不播不了吗，也不看看他天天都干嘛。  
  
那位还在饭桌上笑嘻嘻。杨九郎撇他一眼，他还瞪大了眼睛做无辜状，一脸人畜无害的样子。  
  
……只是这个小狐狸耳根都红了还不罢休，一手握着酒杯灌了好几口，脸色愈发燥红，手底下也愈发大胆。  
  
也不知道是触碰了哪里的敏感点，杨九郎身子一颤感觉不对，忙那男人的手按下，防止他再使坏。  
  
他的角儿被按着手，迷茫着带着酒气就靠近了他。杨九郎眯起小眼蓄力，头九准备反击了。拿出一语致胜的本事，他低声往旁边凑他越来越近的张云雷的耳朵里吹气：“张老师，您喝了这么多酒是想和我酒后乱性吗？”  
  
张云雷被一句话激的面色潮红，用两个手指头加起他大腿最嫩的肉：“杨九郎。”  
  
“嗯？”队长夫人给队长骚气地抛了个媚眼。  
  
张云雷的手快速揪住了这脸皮厚到天的家伙的耳朵，咬牙切齿用力一拧：“我去你的。”  
  
“哎呦呦呦，祖宗，疼！”杨九郎惨叫一声。张云雷见达到了效果，便满意地松开手，看着对方有些委屈的扁扁嘴，揉着被残害的耳朵，便笑了：“你瞅你那小媳妇样儿。“  
  
他端起茶水要喝，放嘴边上有点儿烫。他抿了一口，盯着茶水晃了晃，装作漫不经心地说：“也不是不可以。”  
  
杨九郎捂着耳朵，有些惊讶地看着他，怀疑是不是自己耳朵被扯坏了，听错了。  
  
但杨老师不管听没听错，也不会在这方面吃亏。他把头靠近着张云雷：“哎，要不是这儿人多，我真想亲你一口。”  
  
张云雷因酒气氤氲着眼神越发迷离，但依然毫不示弱地笑道：“回酒店，回酒店够你亲的。”  
  
两人的恩恩爱爱被九辫儿最大的粉头子春姐看在眼里。李九春淡定的端起茶杯，忍着姨母笑，把茶咽进肚里。  
  
春姐看得清清楚楚，可春姐不说。  
  
张云雷喝醉了，还是得杨九郎给扶着回去。其他人不是不帮，而是心知肚明地没有当大电灯泡。夜色清凉，杨九郎抬手把窗帘拉得严严实实，不留一点缝隙。  
  
张云雷嫌闷得慌，就把窗帘拉开一半，然后一屁股坐在床上，撇了一眼窗外五颜六色的隔壁酒店房间的灯。他转过头看着杨九郎，小嘴儿嘟起来：“九馕我想喝水。”  
  
杨九郎刚脱鞋，怕他喝着就急急忙忙地从壶里倒了一杯递给他。  
  
床上的人傲娇，扬起头：“喂我。”  
  
杨九郎一脸无可奈何，自己的人自己宠。只得依着他，控制手的倾斜把水喂给张云雷。  
  
张云雷吞下一口，摆摆手：“本宫喝完了，放回去吧。”  
  
小郎子进心伺候主子。刚放下，就又听到身后的人砸砸嘴：“九馕过来。”  
  
走过去就被缠住了脖子。张云雷拽着他靠近，近的都能听到对方的呼吸。  
  
杨九郎抬起手，摩挲着角儿凸出的喉结。他因神智不太清醒而欲仙的脸上挂着勾引的神色。杨九郎低笑着对他的角儿说：“贴我那么紧，你就不怕出事。”  
  
张云雷露出一丝狡黠的笑：“求之不得啊。”  
  
【6】  
  
两个人都沾了酒气氤氲开来，还贴的很近，能明显感觉对方的呼吸越发急促。杨九郎已经被撩硬了，下面涨的难受，只想赶紧应付完眼前的人。  
  
张云雷也明显发觉到了这一点。小狐狸对杨九郎嘻笑着，手却不安分地向对方下身探去———那人眼疾手快，一把按住他伸出的爪子，紧攥在手里。  
  
即使酒店的房间里只有他们两个人，杨九郎还是用低到有第三个人也不会听到的悄悄话的声音对着张云雷咬耳朵：“想干嘛啊，辫儿？”  
  
张云雷不想破坏气氛，他那只捣乱的手松懈下来，环在杨九郎的脖子上的手也收回，两只手撑着床，向后倾了身子放开他。杨九郎把刚把身子直起来拍拍衣服，就听那坐在床上的人用勾引他的语气说：“你一吃过见过的，还不知道我想干嘛吗？”  
  
他一抬头，对上了张云雷欲气到了极致的眸子，那人还弯了桃花眼，吐出一小段舌头用牙齿咬着冲他笑，半卧在床上，完全是一副“大爷来玩啊”的模样，神情却清纯至极。  
  
杨九郎差点没把持住。但等他闭了眼，调整一下呼吸后，用极轻柔近乎溺爱地对等着他回话的张云雷说：“角儿，你想干什么，我都依着你。”  
  
他像是下定了决心，一咬牙背过身去，不再看那个勾人的小狐狸。他一边往酒店浴室走着，打算借洗澡来解决一下身下折磨人的问题，一边心里想着，还是细水长流的好，今天就先这样吧……  
  
身后传来张云雷的声音，清晰地传进了杨九郎的耳朵。那光鲜艳丽的角儿坐在床上，嘟着嘴：“翔子，我想做。”  
  
杨九郎脚步骤然一顿，当时脑子里还满是充斥着“细水长流”这个词。  
  
不了。  
  
杨九郎猛的转身即走几步回去，压下身坏笑到：“角儿，你可想好了。”  
  
“九郎。”张云雷软软糯糯的叫着，什么话也没多说。手上却迫不及待一把揪下了他的领子，紧接着就吻了上去。  
  
杨九郎心中的火苗一下子蹿得老高，一边由着他亲，一边把他的衣服解开。  
  
等把张云雷压到床上，开了个酒店备的套之后，杨九郎却突然停住了。身下的人还给他一路点火，但要是真枪实干起来，那人肯定很疼啊———他不想看到张云雷那么难受的样子。  
  
他深深地叹了口气，决定还是牺牲自己———他把套子给张云雷带上了。  
  
张云雷惊奇的看着他做完这件事，感叹他太照顾自己之余便笑道：“行了啊，不是没想过。腰还有伤，动不了，你来吧。”  
  
他把自己戴的拽下来，又打开一个，一边给杨九郎带好，一边讨好地索吻：“轻点，”他拿手点着杨九郎的嘴唇，微皱下眉头，随后便化开笑靥如花：“不然，等我伤好了之后，你看着的。”  
  
杨九郎被他撩拨得不行，只觉气血上涌，脑袋瞬间发热，刚舍去的酒劲儿好像又回来了。他看着身下有些情意迷乱的人，引暗了一盏房间内的灯。  
  
窗帘半掩着，偶尔有对面窗户或路灯的光斑打到墙壁上。再过一阵子，夜深也寂静了。  
  
一点一点的星辰铺了天，像是被泼着撒上去的。今夜无云，泛着淡淡浅黄色光晕的月亮一直挂在天上。它像个小孩子般地偷偷溜近，从半掩的窗户朝内只看了一眼，便红了脸躲开了。留下带不走的印记，漏了一地的月光。  
  
【7】  
  
张云雷是被窗外刺破朝云的阳光晃醒的。他迷迷糊糊地把眼睁开，侧过身，看见杨九郎在身旁睡着。太阳的金光铺在他头上，把他衬的更白了。  
  
“小眼儿八叉的。”张云雷笑着想着，拿手比上大白馕的眼睛。不愧是眼罩带子都能当眼罩用得眼睛，名不虚传，一根手指就能挡住。  
  
小眼儿八叉的人像是听见了某人的坏话，突然伸出舌头快速地舔了一下，随后笑了起来。张云雷只感觉手一湿，立刻惊得把手收了回去：“杨九郎，你恶不恶心？”  
  
杨九郎眼睛弯成一条缝，露出一口小白牙，笑道：“张老师，昨儿该干的都干了，怎么今儿舔一下就受不住了？”  
  
张老师涨红了脸：“我正要问你呢，你昨天晚上干嘛要那样？喝糊涂了？”  
  
杨九郎一脸疑惑：“不是你说想做的吗？怎么现在提上裤子就不认人了呢？你昨儿晚上可不是这么说的啊。”  
  
“是因为我说想做你才会和我做的吗？”张云雷的语气突然有点不太对劲，杨九郎听出来了。  
  
但他不知自己触碰到了哪个不该触碰的点，也不知道该怎么说，之好照原样不可置否地回答：“是的。”  
  
张云雷用胳膊垫着趴在杨九郎的枕边，眼神高深莫测又满是眷恋：“你喜欢我吗？”  
  
杨九郎不知他为什么这么问，一愣，随即脱口而出道：“喜欢啊。”  
  
张云雷继续看着他：“你为什么喜欢我？”  
  
他手抚上张云雷柔软的头发，把这个问题在脑海里过一遍，挑了个最不重要的说：“因为你好看。”  
  
张云雷：“……”  
  
杨九郎突然开口问道：“那你呢，辫儿？你喜欢我吗？”  
  
张云雷忽然坐了起来看着他，脸上浮现出前所未有的认真的深情。  
  
他慢慢地俯下身，轻轻地落了个吻在杨九郎微微张开的嘴唇上：“傻子。”  
  
他低下头，不愿把目光再移到杨九郎身上：“以后……以后你不用依着我做什么，真的。我也不需要，我只想你能……”  
  
“哎，不是，辫儿，”没等张云雷说完，杨九郎就张口打断了———他聪明，此时已经反应过来了问题的所在。他坐起来，盯着那人低着的脑袋，凑近了一些对他说：“不是依着你，辫儿，不是因为依着你。”  
  
张云雷抬起头，听见杨九郎对自己表明了心意。  
  
“是因为我爱你。”  
  
太阳早已升起来，电话铃响了，可能是那帮八队的人催他们的队长和队长夫人去吃饭。可张云雷此时已经无暇顾及了，他一把向前抱住杨九郎，使出浑身最大可以把他勒死的劲抱住他。  
  
“我不需要朋友，除了杨九郎”———杨九郎就是他的整个世界，此时，整个世界都被他抱在怀里。  
  
杨九郎被他突然来这么一下，顿时百感交集———本来一生就都在对方手里，这次是真的绑住了，再也逃不开了。“你要再跳啊，拉着我一块儿吧”———没有什么比和爱人死在一起更好的事了，但这之前，他们还有半辈子要过。  
  
“放心吧，我不离开你。”  
  
杨九郎张开双臂揽住这个曾经让他以为他将会失去的人，感觉仿佛时间为他们定格了。电话铃声依旧响着，打在墙上的光斑移了移，点到两个人手上系的红线上。  
  
我的角儿，愿你今后风雨无阻，一马平川。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ＊喜欢的去LOFTER找我哟！作者@试探


End file.
